justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 4 Wishlist
This article contains a list of wishes about what the people want to see in Just Cause 4. How to post a wish? *All new wishes should be posted at the bottom of the page. *When posting your wish, use "heading 3" for your title, or type " " to the beginning and end of your title. *You may add your signature to your wish. This is done by typing the 4 wavy lines: ~~~~ 16:41, May 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Note that this article is not the place to post news about Just Cause 4'. That's what the Just Cause 4 article is for. The list Ideas by User:Anonymous230385 *Grappler should return (obviously) *Wingsuit should return *Maybe a support feature like summoning rebel support or something of the like *ACTUAL Tanks *Submarine *Vehicles from 1970s - present *Probably more, but this is what I have for the moment [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:41, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Some more ideas I thought of *Save files. Just Cause 3 didn't have an obvious saving system (as in saving progress from checkpoint A to B), and that was one rather... inconvenient aspect *The ability to enter buildings. So far in this game series only notable buildings are able to be entered. It would be nice to look around a civilian building actually instead of looking at a incapable-of-being-entered tower. *Another new substance. Something like Bavarium or oil or the like. *Might have more ideas. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:33, May 31, 2018 (UTC) ---- Ideas by User:GMRE I don't want to repeat anything from my JC3 wishlist, so how about some of these? *Castle and resort. *Scando Battle Tractor Mk.2 - Comedic military. *Garret Venturer - Convertible supercar from 1912. *Shimizu Wilderness - Technical. *Some buses. *Submarine in the sky. *Tuk-Tuk Truck - Comedic truck. *Urga 8437 - Epic truck. *Urga Hrom Rescue - Large rescue helicopter. And last, but not least: *Locations I hope to see in future JC games. GMRE (talk) 17:59, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Some more I forgot: *Dynamic day and night cycle, like we have in Just Cause and Just Cause 2. *Saved game files and many slots for them, also like we have in JC1 and JC2. **Actually now that gaming devices have hundreds of GBs, if not even TBs of memory, why not give us unlimited save file slots? Empire: Total War and Civilization V both have infinite slots. *Great weather effects, along with realistic distant storm lightning. The first trailer for JC1 (see at the bottom of this page) featured some great distant storm sound, but for some reason the volume of those sounds is turned almost off in the game itself. GMRE (talk) 19:21, May 31, 2018 (UTC) ---- Ideas by QWTF spy *Just Cause 4 should take place in a Middle Eastern nation. *The dictator should be democratically elected. *The story should be a prequel explaining why Rico and Sheldon are in a more fractured relationship in Just Cause 3 as Rico distrusts him. *He would have sub-leaders that take control of ministries, story missions will revolve around them. *The main city should be bigger and similar to Dubai. *Have multiple factions again similar to Just Cause 2 the first faction should be democratic, the second faction should be communist similar to the Reapers, the third faction should be Islamic similar to the Ular Boys, the fourth faction should be a corporate PMC similar to the Roaches. *Have multiple endings, it will work like this: When you reach the last mission you will be given a choice to choose one of the four factions. Once you chose a specific faction, you must eliminate the others. Then once you finish the last mission, the faction ending that you chose will play. *The nation should be a landlocked Arabian country sharing maritime waters with Iran, and not an island. *Gives us the ability to shoot out of cars *Grappler and Wingsuit should return obviously. Wingsuit should have upgrades as it made vehicles redundant in Just Cause 3 *Get rid of the Gear mod System. *Return of Maria Kane. *There should be 4 cities with the main one being a Dubai-like city. *Vehicles should from the 60s to present. *We should enter buildings. *Dynamic day and night cycle. *Airplanes should be able to attack the player and be apart of the Heat, the player would have something else coming after them than just helicopters. In Just Cause 3, the Air Force would do nothing to stop you. Jets just fly off while you take over a base *The Country should be 700 square miles. *Have a longer campaign with 74 missions this would eliminate padding. *No province liberating or make it optional. *Have story side missions and activities. *Police should return with sports cars for vehicles. *Something like this So Just Cause 4 got announced. Wow I have to say you did a great job with the graphics and the setting they look beautiful but I was disappointed that we are not going to the Middle East. Maybe the next game we might go there. According to an IGN article, we're going to Solis, a South American country. I will still play and like if it's good regardless of setting. QWTF spy (talk) 11:08, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ---- Ideas from User:Pure Competizione *The Just Cause series has always had an emphasis on the varying cultures in the areas they are based on, so I would love to see this theme continue. *More every day things, such as civilian airports with more variety in the way of aircraft, more realistic traffic with multiple distinct vehicle brands, more detail in towns and cities and more realistic and driveable trains, with railroad crossings so you can ram traffic >: ) *Public transport as the means of fast travel. *The return of multiple unique factions, that can be enemy or friend depending on the players actions. *A longer and more in depth story where it's not all just up to Rico but the faction members too. *Cross console multiplayer *A service similar to the steam workshop where you can share vehicle liveries, custom settlements, custom missions and etcetera between platforms so console players won't miss out, and also so the gap between platforms is reduced, it is one game after all, and we should all be one as a community. *More mod support, which can also be used to create custom assets such as vehicles and weapons to add to the Steam Workshop esque site. *The return of race tracks. *Quicker loading times so restarting events and missions isn't as frustrating. *The return of vehicle saving in garages, and more vehicles to bring, as hunting for vehicles was quite fun in Just Cause 3, but the small number of vehicles meant the fun was shortlived. *Perhaps some returning vehicles, characters and weapons. *The ability to choose vehicle colour from Rebel Drop/Black Market/Heavy Drop. *The ability to modify your vehicle how you like. *A photo/video mode; the Just Cause series has produced some stunning games and all you need is a dynamic camera to create stunning short films within the games. *More settings too mess with, to make the game the way you want it, so you can decide exactly how hard you want things, such as damage resistance, enemy health, enemy spawn rate, and even other settings such as vehicle handling between arcade and more realistic, so you can enjoy the open country roads with a nice handling car, or cruise the skies in a smooth going aircraft. *More realistic airport runway lengths and takeoff speeds (at least more realistic with the arcade handling mode off). *More oceans between places to make travel more interesting, and perhaps more countryside too. Pure Competizione ---- Ideas by *Larger map *more vehicles *get rid of SOME gear mods *Ability to summon soldiers from our rebellion *Faster vehicles *More easter eggs *return of the MIle High Club(Kilometre High Club) *Faster loading time *Space DLC *Submarines with weapons *4K graphics *Save slots (5 to Infinite) *more destructible objects(EG. buildings) *Ability to enter buildings(ALL) ---- Ideas by WizardJeremy WizardJeremy (talk) 05:17, June 23, 2018 (UTC) *Map variety in buildings and towns. *More Easter Eggs *Return of the the DLC gear **Bavarium Wingsuit from Sky Fortress DLC **Mechs from Mech Assault DLC **eDEN Spark from Bavarium Sea Heist DLC *More epic weapons *VTOL Hovering Jets like a mammoth hydra jet *More DLC content *Return of the eDEN corporation *Save slots *More destructable objects and building parts *Easier Challenges ---- Ideas by 67.202.129.240 *Usable Trailers *Helicopters with cargo bays *Larger explosives like GE-64 *The ability for rebels to get in water and air vehicles *Submarine *Longer distance tethering *Stronger tethers ---- Ideas by King Liang *Ability to Sprint *Ability to Crouch *Actual In-Game Currency, no more "Rebel Drop Flares Crap" *A heck of a lot more airstrips than JC3 *Hantu Island (JC2, amirite?) *Garages, like JC1 *Sprinting makes you actually faster (unlinke JC2) *Dodging (JC2) *Trains! *Epic Explosion cutscenes or cutscenes if you jump off of something King Liang (talk) 18:29, September 19, 2018 (UTC)Alex ---- Ideas by Noname *Hydra Jet (aka air-platform mode for some aircraft) *Ability to grab and push off from the vertical surface, while flying with wingsuit (JC3, "Sky Fortress") *Ability to enter 1st view mode while flying on parachute or wingsuit. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Category:Archives